Up to now, as a method for demolishing durable hard structures such as concrete structures and rocks, the following methods have been commonly used; for example, a mechanical method utilizing an impact force by means of heavy weight, or a method utilizing an explosive force, such as dynamite. However, those methods of demolishing durable structures contain many practical restrictions in their use, considering safety noise, dust and so on. For example, the above-mentioned conventional demolishing methods are difficult to carry out in a residential area or the like.
Considering the above-mentioned circumstances, the inventors of the present invention carried out a wide range of systematic research in an attempt to discover a method for demolishing durable hard structures by using a specific demolition-facilitating substance.